deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-22 - Crank It Up Interview SWE
Johan Olsson was interviewed on October 22, 2010 by Swedish website Crank It Up. The interview was the first interview Johan did since leaving Dead by April. There was one Swedish and one English interview posted by Crank It Up, this one's the Swedish. Click here to read the English. The purpose of the interview was to explain why he left Dead by April. Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Q: Tell me Johan, what has happend? Johan Olsson: Well, I guess it's like in many other bands, I have decided to leave the band, or well, we have decided as a unit to go separate ways because we have had different opinions about things. It's really not more dramatic than that. It happens every day in many bands. It's also better to do an interview about it so it's not just a press release on the websiter. "Ok, well now he left the band." One gets no relationship to it in the first place. Q: Fair for your fans. Johan Olsson: Yes hopefully. So there won't be any talk about, because it happens easily. It is better to go over it, you know, it is what it is. There is nothing dramatic about it. Q: What was it that led to this really? Johan Olsson: It's damn tough to play in a band, going at each other nerves. Even if you are good friends there are decisions to be made, and there's a lot of money involved; it's a buisness. There will be friction even if it's with your childhood buddies. What I felt was more that I did not agree with some things. I wanted to do things differently. Then you somewhere have to agree that we can compromise on this if you can compromise on that, and I felt that at some things that I didn't want to compromise. I felt I wanted to do things one way, and they felt the same way. Q: So there's no bad blood? Johan Olsson: No, I wouldn't say, not on my part anyway. Then if they hate me, so may it be for them. We've been in the same band for three years, so obviously we have respect for each other and you can't always agree with eachother. Q: The big question then, what will you do now? Johan Olsson: I have a lot of stuff to do. First, it will be nice to get a little more peace and quiet, able to spend time with my girlfriend, family and friends. I mean, last year we did a hell of a lot of gigs. Then I'm working on a clothing company, Sucker Punch, that I will spend time on. Q: Tell us more about it. Johan Olsson: This shirt I'm wearing for example. It's more street style, alternatively etc. We're doing a set-up in stores actually. Otherwise the websiter is Sucker Punch Lifestyle. It's pretty much fight and street, I'm doing MMA myself. Q: No new bands then? Johan Olsson: I'm working on two or three projects, and much of the reason that I wanted to move forward was also because wanted I do my own thing. Dead by April is a thing in one format that is rather strict; it's a certain thing and not much els but that thing. Those who know me know that I like to keep it quite openly. I like to keep it quite wide. I want to do something that is more detailed in what I like, more rock n roll, more guitar, you know, more heavy metal and the stuff that I gew up listening to. Less keyboards and that stuff with 2000 harmonies. Not that I don't like it, because I think it's awesome too, but I've done it for three years now. Q: It felt like there was a slight tinge of bitterness there. Johan Olsson: No, no, now I've done it for three years just like when I played trash metal before, I did that for three years too. I'm not so true to the bone, I like doing different things. Then when you've done some things to a certain point, you feel that, "Okay now I've done this." Not that there's anything wrong with that, but now I want to try something new. There will be more hard rock and more metal than it has been. It's no secret that I'm not very fond in synths and stuff like that. However, I always love the songs in Dead by April and the energy. It's something that I will always enjoy even if I don't feel that it's something that I want to bet on wholeheartedly. Q: We look forward to what's to come. Is there anything you want to say? Johan Olsson: Well, I want to thank all the fans who have been so fucking awesome, the band, our manager and all the sponsors and all who have been nice to us. I hope I will continue to meet many of them. I will do that at festivals, but now maybe I'll be the drunk on the other side of the fence, the annoying motherfucker. It's been fun and hopefully it continues to be fun.